Resident Evil Behind the Lies: Truth
by MARVEL HeartThrobs x TonyStark
Summary: Not everything we know about Chris Redfield is true. As a hero, good soldier, and a great brother he too hides great things inside of him that if everyone knew what it is, they'd be shocked to think if this was the same Chris Redfield that they knew, loved, and respected. Almost everything they knew about him could be nothing more but a great lie to hide the big dark truth.


**_A. N- I do not own Resident Evil nor do I own its characters. This is just made for pure entertainment and enjoyment of both me and it's readers. _**

**_Resident Evil Behind the Lies: Truth_**

**_Chapter 1: Oddness, Flashes, and Mystery_**

Chris was in a mission with Jill Valentine, they were in San Francisco investigating about the sudden appearance of lickers in the area. They were in an abandoned building in the middle of the city looking for clues when all of a sudden Wesker appeared. Wesker came near them with a knowing smirk and said, " You're too late, Christopher. You won't succeed on stopping me." Chris along with Jill started shooting the man but Wesker was too fast. He easily avoided the gun shots and punched Jill in the stomach making her sail towards the wall across Chris.

Chris saw this and again tried shooting Wesker but then the man made a quick move of grabbing Chris' neck. Chris' eyes widened as he felt himself being strangled, grasping Wesker's arm he tried to struggle free but Wesker only tightened his hold, smirked, and said, "Pathetic, Redfield, when will you ever learn that you can't ever stop a God like me." Chris, even being choked gave a mocking laugh and retorted, "God!? You're hardly any God." Wesker further tightened his hold on the man and answered, "You worthless humans can't even see the truth. Hiding behind lies, you see yourself righteous. Besides, how can you even be sure that I am not God when you have already seen the fact that I cannot die."

Chris felt himself losing capability of breathing, at the corners of his eyes he could see Jill trying to stand up. Seeing this, Chris knew he should buy more time so Jill could shoot the bastard. Giving a smirk of his own he then taunted, "I-If you're God people would've loved you. N-No...No, one loves you. You're a monster. No one would ever be stupid enough to lo-love you." Chris was now seeing black spots in his vision, he thought that he was soon going to die but then he noticed that Wesker's grip was loosening. Chris' vision was somehow returning, Wesker was smiling at him sadistically. Giving one forceful kick timed with Jill's gun shot, Chris was able to get free.

Wesker staggered back when he felt the kick and shot given to him. Looking at Chris, he gave a feral growl. He could see that Redfield was having hard time breathing, using his inhuman speed; Wesker gave a series of forceful kicks and punches to the two agents. Chris was half kneeling due to the pain inflicted upon him and Jill was clutching her chest, observing what was happening Wesker then came near the female agent and kicked her with enough force to hear bones cracking. Hearing them, Wesker laughed in glee and continued to attack the woman.

Chris could see that Jill was suffering a great deal, his partner was suffering. Using his will and remaining ammunition, Chris shot Wesker in the back and thundered " You're no God. No, one would ever love you. You're a monster; only the most stupid, worthless, and pathetic person in the world would ever fall for your charms and see something in you." Wesker didn't even seem to pay attention to him and continued to torture Jill but then he heard Chris say, "Even I, I won't fall for your if I was gay, lose all my memories, get brainwashed, and/or we're the only living people in the world. I won't love you. I never will and would love you just like nobody ever will."

Chris knew what he was saying was stupidly ridiculous but then he noticed that Wesker stopped and stiffened when he said those words. Particularly the two last parts, it seemed to hit a sore spot in Wesker. At that time too, Jill was able to scramble away and run towards Chris. Chris smiled at how things were now playing, using it to his advantage Chris then taunted the monster, "You are nothing. No one cares about you. No one wants you" smirking he then continued, "No one loves you. No one ever will."

Chris could clearly see that Wesker was affected, he was tense and when he faced them he had his fists tightly fisted. Chris thought that Wesker was going to attack him but then he was surprised when Wesker jumped away from them wearing an unreadable expression. It surprised both BSAA agents; looking at each other, Chris decided that they should also fall back. Their was no point in getting themselves killed if they still didn't figure out what was Wesker planning.

* * *

Chris and Jill were back at the BSAA headquarters and they just finished the mission debriefings when Leon, Alice, Barry, and Claire arrived. The four greeted them with smiles of relief knowing that they just faced Wesker. Claire immediately hugged her brother and checked if he had any injuries. Chris at that immediately brushed her off, he had other things to worry about.

Chris excused himself from everyone when darkness soon covered the whole sky. Walking towards his room, he contemplated about the things that were happening to him the past days. He's been having weird dreams that felt too real to be just dreams.

In his dreams he could hear voices that felt all too familiar, he knew people whom he'd never interacted before, he had knowledge about things he wasn't even supposed to have, and a lot more. The dreams had become very frequent unlike back then. After entering his quarters and locking the door he then had flashes that had him unconsciously lean on the wall near the door.

* * *

He was leaning against a window, talking to a man whom he couldn't clearly see his face. They were talking about the weather when the man then said, "You should marry Excella." That suggestion made Chris scoff, giving the man a death glare he then replied with pure coldness and venom "I'd never marry that woman from Tricell." The man he was talking to tried to reason with him, "But she's..." Chris at that quickly cut him off with an unchanging air , " No buts. I don't see any use for that woman that's why I would never marry her."

The man at that was silenced and only a defeated sigh could be heard from him. Taking it as a win, Chris then stated "I'll be joining the S.T.A.R.S soon." The man was obviously surprised at his statement but then he quickly controlled himself and asked, "S.T.A.R.S...? You can't possibly mean the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. They're...They're just a small unit based in Racoon City." Chris was annoyed by the man's questioning and doubt, how dare he think that his decision was stupid.

Approaching the man, Chris placed his hand on the man's throat and squeezed it with enough power to have his captive clutch at his arms to struggle but it was no use. Chris over powered the man, giving a sadistic smile he threw the man on the floor and looked down upon him. Seeing that his victim was trying his best tio breathe Chris then stated, "You cannot change my decision. I will soon join the S.T.A.R.S and stay in the Racoon City..." pausing for a while he then continued, "Speaking of, I need you to put a tigher and better red tape on my personal information. I don't want anything about me to be leaked so easily. If a higher price is to be paid to the government just to keep my real identity hidden, then so shall it be."

The man just nodded at his order and quickly composed himself before he left, leaving Chris alone in the quiet room. Taking hold of a gun he then mused thoughtfully, " What would you do, Claire, if you found your little boyfriend dead?"

* * *

The flashes stopped after those words, taking a deep breath Chris composed himself and went to the bathroom splashing his face with cold water. Drying his face, Chris looked at the mirror and frowned. Behind the stubble he sported, the dust, and blood that stayed place ,he knew his face hasn't changed at all. It was the same since he left the S.T.A.R.S. He knew that from the old pictures and videos he had left of that time.

He knew it was strange to stay the same for more than ten years but that was what was happening. He wasn't getting older, his appearance had been the same since he was twenty-four. Chris knew he wasn't infected with any of the virus that Wesker made because if he was, it would show in his monthly test results but it didn't. Moreover, it was another strange thing that his eyes ,beneathe his chocolate brown contacts, were in a glowing shade of blue.

Chris knew that these weren't qualities normal humans possessed but then it was who he was. He remembered as far as his memories would take him that this was his normality, even looking at his medical records it stated that his eyes really were in that shade of blue, but then what confuses him was that most of the people he was and is working with, alongside with Claire thinks that his eyes were those chocolate brown orbs. That really confuses him, luckily the only people who knew his eyes were the medical staff who regularly checked up on him.

Sighing, Chris decided to take his contacts off and let his eyes rest from the offensive yet necessary material. Turning his eyes on the shower and thinking about the fact that he was already in the bathroom, he decided to take a bath and tidy himself up. Taking his clothes and shoes off, Chris then took his time in the bathroom.

* * *

Chris, Jill, and alongside with other agents were sent to a mansion found in the forest of Delaware. It had been a week since Chris and Jill fought with Wesker and that they've just recieved information about the mansion they were in. According to their informant, this mansion used to belong to the Umbrella corporation. Knowing this, the B.S.A.A sent them with a team to check whether there were any files or experiments that could be used against Wesker.

Chris, Jill, and Piers were done scouting the ground floor of the mansion when all of a sudden a horde of lickers appeared. The three fought as good as they can, wanting to survive the mission they agreed to split up. Chris was too busy fighting the lickers to notice a cloaked figure watching him. The figure was observing him, analyzing his every move. But then the licker he was fighting was able to throw him across the room, landing next to the figure.

Chris felt himself thrown across the room, feeling his back hit the wall, he was surprised to hear gun shots. He tried to look for the sorce of the sound but then he felt his vision blurring. Chris knew that his lack of sleep and nourishment was finally getting on to him but he was pissed off ,knowing that of all the times he could be like this, why now? Cursing a very audible "fucking hell", Chris tried to stand and by some miracle he was able to do it.

Walking a few steps and looking for his savior, he then saw his vision blurring a lot more and after that he felt himself collapsing. Chris thought he should've already met the floor but then he noticed that he was being held by some thing warm. The person, yes, it was person and not a zombie was holding him upright and he felt a hand caressing his back. Curious at who had found him, he tried to look at his savior but he saw nothing else but blurred colors of white, black, and something else.

His vision was greatly failing him, frowning at this, he felt his savior chuckling. Tilting his head to the side as if asking in a silent question, he was answered by a soft affectionate voice, "Rest, my love, leave everything else to me." The voice felt so familiar and somehow as much as Chris can't place who's voice it was, he felt safe. Holding tighter to his savior, he then submitted himself to unconsciousness.

The figure noticed that Chris was now unconscious, smiling at Chris' sleeping form he carefully repositioned him so he could carry Chris bridal style. Trekking the mansion, he placed Chris in the most safest place in the area. Placing Chris on the bed of the master's bedroom, he made sure to leave Chris with the information he needed but he also made sure that it was still somehow hidden. He made it so to give the impression that it was not purposely left behind.

Seeing that everything was now in place, the figure turned to leave as he planned to kill every zombie that was found in the floor vicinity. He had to make sure it was safe enough for Chris. Walking away from the angel sleeping on the bed, the figure was surprised to hear both a whimper and a plea. Stopping on his tracks, he turned and slowly approached the source of the sound. As he come closer, he could hear the whimpers a lot more clearly and the plea that came with it "Don't go. Don't leave. Stay . Do stay with me."

The figure was truly surprised by such, looking at Chris he was able to notice that he was still unconscious. Seeing his angel like this made the figure's heart clench. Sitting beside Chris, he took the sleeping form in his arms and kissed his lips gently, silencing those sounds.

The figure felt Chris moving, pulling back he observed whether he was waking but then it seemed Chris was still unconscious. Smiling sadly he kissed Chris again and gently caressed his face, his beloved does not deserve to live like this but then this must be done. This had to be done. To ensure that Chris lives and survives all of this. To ensure that his beloved Chris could have a life.

Holding him closer, the figure decided to stay with him even it would be just an hour. Even in a short moment's time he would again give-in to his love's wishes, even if the wish was done unconsciously. Laying beside his beloved, he watched him sleep til the figure too began to slumber.

* * *

The figure awoke when he heard noises coming from the outside of the room. Looking at the clock he was able to see that he slept for two hours with his beloved Chris, frowning he gently removed Chris from his arms and slipped out of the bed. The moans of zombies could be hear loud and clear from the other side of the door. It seemed that the zombies again were able to come to this floor meaning Chris' other team mates were possibly doing something that had the zombies fleeing and going here.

Before leaving, he gently kissed Chris' lips and gently whispered in the sleeping man's ear, "I'm sorry, my love, but I have to leave now as I have to protect you. I do hope you forgive me." At that he left and made sure that the door was locked. Facing the zombies coming his way, the figure then pulled out his black gloves from pocket and wore them. Having them on, the figure gave a dark evil smile and began fighting the zombies.


End file.
